


《As We Know.》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《As We Know.》

《As We Know.》

 

崔珉豪×金起范

是生贺，崔总生日快乐鸭！！！！！！

请一定要照顾好自己！！

 

*由于这篇文写在崔总受伤之前，所以后半段安排与现实不符，大家凑合看吧

*糖是真的，细节是我自己想的

 

 

“怎么突然约我出来了？今天是他生日，他让我两个小时之内回去。然而我来回就要花去半小时了，所以我们得快点。”

 

“什么？你约我出来就为了问我跟他过的这十年？好吧，你不是一开始就知道了么？众所周知的吧，我和他在练习生时就因为洗碗而闹僵。以至于一起成团出道时，我们俩还是很尴尬。可是他一直像……一束光一样温暖？我就慢慢感觉，自己也并没有那么讨厌他了，甚至想和他多些交流。最初朝他撒娇时，他显示出很惊讶、慌张的样子，坐在沙发上手足无措，那模样实在太可爱了哈哈。我从那时起喜欢用撒娇这一招数来逗他，只不过越到后面他越免疫了。唉，谁知道我当时只能靠‘崔珉豪不喜欢而我偏爱故意这么做’这个理由来理直气壮地撒娇呢。

 

“真正对他心动是在《美好的一天》节目拍摄时。你知道的吧，就我们俩都选了英国。那晚我在大马路边抱怨他的龟速，可实际上我甚至担心他根本不会赴约，不过我最终等到了他。他笑着朝我走来，我恍惚觉得自己是世上最幸福的人。他答应了我滑冰的要求，甚至牵着我的两手，模仿外国情侣的动作。谁知道我当时心跳得多快啊，唉，这男人该死的魅力。

 

“听起来会很荒唐吗？明明两个人性格并不很贴适，我仍然坚持了两年的暗恋。我常常以为他疯了，甚至私底下‘骂’他乱纵火。他在演唱会上跟我‘求过婚’，把我吓得一句话都不敢说。View时期他在可视电台说我和他是命运啊。可能是感情累积得太满吧，在View活动期结束的庆功宴上我故意喝了很多酒——我的酒量还可以嘛，为了壮胆我真的喝了特别特别多，缠着他送我回家。你能猜到是我主动吗？表白了，接吻了，还有更出格的事也都做了。其实他也喝的不少，所以事后我在浴室清理的时候就在想，他到底醉了没有。早晨睡醒的时候，我很庆幸是被他搂在怀里的——真是的，都已经现在了，讲以前的事竟然还会不自觉地笑。在那之后我们的关系才完全转变为情侣。

 

“起初应该叫做热恋期吧。那段时间他几乎天天来我家，和我生活。他热情，温柔，再加上一点偶尔的孩子气，足够让我着迷。啊对了，我特别喜欢牵他的手，这让我非常有安全感。

 

“久了之后，我们彼此都少掉了点热乎劲。情侣之间该做的事我们都做了很多遍，不论是做//爱还是争吵——对不起，我先接个电话。

 

“……我想我们的时间不多了，他刚刚打电话来说想吃清炖安康鱼，我待会儿得去趟市场。他还不让我洗冷冰冰的鱼，说什么要他自己洗鱼才吃得更香。我看起来像是会信吗？他就是口是心非。……我继续刚刚的话题吧。

 

“我有在节目上说过，我跟他因为吃桃子吵过架。但所幸的是，在一起前我们便是吵吵闹闹，所以这对我们并没造成什么实质性的影响。闹剧常终止于一个热切缠绵的吻或是任何可以把我融化的东西。数不清的微小争吵也变成生活的调味剂。

 

“但我们不会在大街上做出任何露出端倪的行为，以让别人发现我们的关系。我们都清楚被公开的后果是多么严重。还记得之前和书京姐姐开直播，让我电话联系一个成员。我拨通他的电话，手机贴在耳边问他在干什么，他说刚拍完戏在休息，我觉得这刚好是一个帮他宣传的时机。我打开免提，又问了一遍，结果他居然脱口而出，在想我。我肯定吓得半死啊，赶紧关掉免提怕他又说了什么出格的话。如果放在平常打电话我会开心得不行吧，但那可是在直播啊！书京姐姐还在旁边调侃，我连忙对着电话说现在正在直播。稍微放点心后再打开免提，结果他居然又说出‘你怎么能不经过我的同意就开直播’这种容易让别人多想的话。我害怕说多错多，又哈拉了几句，帮他尽职宣传了，就挂了电话。

 

“生活老是充满这些零零碎碎的东西，有点平淡，可又让我感觉很舒服。我们一直以来都在公众前玩尴尬、拌嘴的人设，六辑回归他终于公开说‘我们关系有所改善’，让我们摆在公众前的‘崔珉豪和金起范剧情’推进一大步。我认为，热情会慢慢磨灭，但是总有一个永远不会低于的限度。‘家’这个概念已经从一栋建筑变为有他参与的场景。尽管我们这一生可能不会有太大波澜，但也不会感到后悔。……哦？他给我发短信说正在门口等我？……噢是，我看到他了。真是的，上帝真偏心。尽管全身上下遮得严严实实，还是有一种和常人不一样的气质散发出来。不好好在家待着干嘛还跑出来啊？……说是给我一个惊喜？唔……有点开心了呢……那我先走了？下次再约吧，再跟你多说几句他可能就要进来了。”

 

——

我微笑着点点头，看对面的人站起身来，拾起桌上我和他的账单，朝我扬一扬示意他将会支付。我又喝了两口咖啡，偏头望向透明玻璃窗外。天色开始压黑，温度慢慢下降，较为高大的男孩儿递给身边人一件外套。接外套的动作很慢，我敢肯定他们一定在那件宽厚的羽绒服下牵了牵手，因为我看见为我支付账单的人戴着口罩，眼角眉梢都染上笑意，和刚刚与我畅谈时的表情无二。

 

可仔细看看又不太一样。

 

一直到他们离开，我才慢慢反应过来这“不太一样”的原因。正是因为他面对的不是我，而是他最爱的人。

 

——

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
